


【猫狼】猫与狼一起玩耍的地方

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 来自流浪猫猫保护协会
Relationships: Gaetan/Geralt of Rivia, 猫狼, 盖坦/杰洛特





	【猫狼】猫与狼一起玩耍的地方

盖坦:

全完了，学校已被士兵占领。亚克叟和塞德里克被杀，洛丁格，不太清楚，他可能还活着，也可能已经死了。咱们俩的人头已经被悬赏。别接近城市和大路，别引起任何注意。

乔艾尔

盖坦捏着手里的信，一时间五味杂陈，不知作何反应。

乔艾尔他们几个和他是同一批的猎魔人，关系还算不错，是为数不多能说上话的几个人了。外人都对猎魔人有偏见，尤其是猫派的，拜自家的几位杀手所赐，同行对他们也没什么好脸色。

盖坦知道自家的突变药剂有问题，他也能感受得到自己有时候会不受控的爆发，所幸他一向孤身一人，也不会造成什么伤害。

重新读了一遍这封信之后，盖坦把它折好塞进衣服内衬的夹层，带到了他的藏身处，一处地窖，也是他现在唯一的家。

地点比较偏僻，没什么人来，周围还有一些他特意留下的孽鬼，当作看门的，多多少少能起点作用。

爬下这漏风漏水但就是不透光的阴暗地窖，对着墙上失败委托留下的三颗怪物头骂了几句，盖坦打开这里唯一看上去比较体面的箱子，珍重的把这封信放了进去，和他的全部积蓄，二百八十三克朗和一把名为泰葛的钢剑放在一起。

这把泰葛是他的猎魔人导师送给他的，起初他意气风发，决意洗刷猫派的污名，绝不接杀人的活，就把这剑收了起来，后来……

盖坦想到背上那把诺维格瑞长剑，那是他从一伙食人魔的家里搜到的，用着顺手，就没换下来。

那天是他第一次杀人，也是第一次杀小孩子，那个迷路的小女孩央求他带她回家，一进门就是一张大网。

算了，不想了。

盖坦在冰凉的铺盖上冥想了会儿，起身准备离开去接个委托，赚点钱买块好点的皮革回来，这破褥子能把他冻出老寒腿。

临走前，盖坦检查了一下包里的煎药，从箱子里数了三十克朗出来，犹豫了一下，又放回去十克朗，钱不多了，省着点花。

这趟比较幸运，盖坦在霍洛顿接到了一份鹿首精的委托，跟村长讨价还款定了一百五十克朗的最终价。

如果真能给一百五就好了，盖坦在心里叹气，哪怕给一半、甚至给一袋子土豆他也认了，这些求助时候一脸诚恳，干完活就翻脸赖账的嘴脸他见多了。

一番惊心动魄的猎魔人日常。

杀死鹿首精后，盖坦靠着树，小心的在腰腹拔出几根浸血树枝，这是那怪物召唤来的，破地而出，和狼群纠缠的他躲闪不及，挨了几下，幸而未伤及脾脏。

盖坦提着鹿首精的头，想回去换赏金。一路上，腰腹的钝痛不断折磨着他，血液渗出绷带在皮肉流淌，最终晕染在裤腰边缘。

盖坦的心情愈发糟糕了。

一路进了村长家，这个留着帝国八字胡的男人听说怪物解决了，连声称赞盖坦，一口一个猎魔人大师，绝口不提赏金的事。

盖坦没心情和他扯皮，直接把鹿首精的头递过去，要他的一百五十克朗。

村长的脸色一变，左顾而言他，比如村子收成不好，还有男女老少要养活，实在是拿不出那么多钱云云。

又是这一套，盖坦见惯了，直言能给多少。

盖坦的心里预期是六十，不，四十也行，最低三十，再低就连买草药煎药的钱都不够了，完全是亏本，他还要钱去疗伤。

听到村长的答复，盖坦先是愤怒，又有些想笑。

十二克朗？十二克朗！

哈！

盖坦真的笑了，随手把怪物头扔到一边，抱着胳膊威胁村长。

“给我定好的价钱，不然我保证你们会比原先过的更惨。”

比起常人更为高大的身量，秃顶的脑袋，凶恶的灿金猫瞳，一身的血腥味，一看就不好惹。

村长一下子就怂了，说马厩里还藏着点钱，要带他去。

盖坦不疑有他，跟着去了。

转身那一瞬，村长暗中对着身边的人使了个眼色。

去马厩的路上，盖坦看到了一个拿着小玩偶的女孩，长的很像他妹妹。

他妹妹是寿终正寝的，他关于她的记忆里，大多都是她苍老的模样，但在遥远的模糊的记忆里，她也如小女孩这般穿着，拿着一个玩偶。

她说，这是哥哥的玩偶，会永远保护她的哥哥。

盖坦在犹豫，他想只要一百二十克朗就好了，留给小女孩三十。

迟疑间，马厩到了。盖坦抱着胳膊看村长弯下腰在饲料堆后面翻找，旁边站着两个人目不转睛的盯着他，虽然他可能是凶了点，可他又不杀人，何必————

一阵恶寒突兀浮现，如芒刺在背，多年来形成的本能让盖坦没来得及多想，下意识侧身闪避，完美的规避动作受制于腰腹伤口，只完成了一半，盖坦还是受伤了。

伤口不算太深，盖坦反手抓住了袭来的武器，这也让他看清了究竟是什么偷袭了他。

草叉，近身战中相当致命的武器。偷袭他的人，赫然是原先村长身边的人之一。

盖坦猛地转过头，看见村长怒吼着杀了他。一切都明了了，他们为了这点钱，要杀了他？他没有死于怪物，没有死于袭击学院的士兵，而是要死在他所保护的人手中？

他们会明白，比起草叉更致命的，是愤怒的猎魔人。

盖坦失去了理智，回旋剑舞绽放在了它原本不该出现的村子里。

仅有两条跑得快的漏网之鱼，大的那条在十字弓发射之后轰然倒地，至于小的那条……盖坦想到了妹妹，于是他醒了，他收起了十字弓。

一番简单的搜刮，盖坦在村长家拿走了一小袋钱，果然，说没钱都是骗他的，只是不想给而已。

刚出门，食尸鬼独有的那股臭味儿远远的就飘过来了，这帮家伙来的倒快。

踉跄着，盖坦朝着反方向走了。

不多时，一位白发猎魔人同样奔着委托而来。

盖坦没能走多远，半路还摔了一跤，撑着旁边的石头勉强起身，确定自己已经离开食尸鬼能察觉的范围之后，坐在了不远处神龛前的石凳上歇息，再不停下，他腰上的伤口就要喷血出来了。

盖坦对着面露怜悯的神像嗤笑，他这么惨，怎么不见有人帮帮他。

噢操，真疼。

他就不该笑，笑那一下又扯到伤口了。

盖坦一边深呼吸一边思考他该何去何从。

突然的，他的耳朵微微动了动，脚步声，是朝他来的。

映入眼帘的，是穿着宗师猫套的白发狼派猎魔人，猎魔人同行，这世界可真小。不过，宗师猫啊，他这个猫派的都没穿过，可恶。

这个狼派的过来总不能是问好的，他一定也看到了村庄的异状，再想想看他们猫派岌岌可危的声誉，看来他今天，难逃一死啊……

杰洛特确实这么想过，维瑟米尔曾说现今猫派所作所为造成的恶劣影响像一朵乌云一样悬在我们头上败坏我们猎魔人的名誉。如果这猫派的真是胡乱杀人，那他今天必须解决他。

盖坦在想白发猎魔人会说什么，质问，或者直接拔剑砍人，如果真是后者，以他现在走都费劲的状态，别想什么剑舞了，找个舒服的姿势等死得了。

出乎意料的是，白发猎魔人没有拔剑，而是伸出手，摊开，掌心上是他的徽章，方才打斗中掉落的。

盖坦很想问他到底在想什么，刚刚死那么多人你没看见吗，你不杀我吗，最后说出口的只是：

“你大老远跑来就是为了给我徽章？……谢谢，没想到这职业还挺团结。”

说着，盖坦捂着腰的手在身边的凳子上拍了拍，邀请白发的猎魔人坐下。

杰洛特看着蹭到凳子上的几滴血迹。

“我站着就行。说吧，村子怎么回事。”

盖坦叹了口气，跟眼前的人说了自己的遭遇，当然，略过了狩魔的那段，被怪物打伤会显得自己学艺不精的，可不能给猫派丢脸了。

讲完，盖坦反而松了口气，安静的等着自己最后的审判，是葬身于此，还是苟活几年？

“现在，两个猎魔人推心置腹的谈了谈，然后呢？”

这个猎魔人看起来比较善良也许会给他埋起来，或者干脆烧了也行，他可不想被砍了一辈子的食尸鬼给啃了。

“我没有审判你的义务。”

盖坦愣住了。

“就这样？不给我一顿说教？不逼我改过自新？”

“有时候……就是得死人，他们叫我布拉维坎的屠夫也是如此。”

说完，白发的猎魔人转身想走。

盖坦叫住了他。

“喂，我可不像那些家伙那么吝啬，我欠你一份恩情，这是我藏宝地的地图，想拿什么就拿什么吧。赞助你点钱，打套狼套穿，别搞得像动物园一样，猫甲、狼徽、蛇剑还有熊弓。”

白发的猎魔人挑了挑眉，这下反倒换他愣住了。

把自己全部积蓄都给出去了，说不心痛那是不可能的，但是一时冲动，话都说了，总不能要回来。

心痛，腰也痛，盖坦还要装作潇洒的离去。

“喂！”

“我家里有一套动物园，要不要去看看。”

然后盖坦不知怎的稀里糊涂就打应下来了，还跟人互通了姓名，等杰洛特走了才反应过来。

后来，盖坦又接了一个委托，只是简简单单的水鬼，赚了笔医药费，等伤好了，犹豫几天，还是启程了，去往陶森特。

这一路上，盖坦没遇见几伙强盗，真是稀奇，听说已经停战了，尼弗迦德统一北方，还换了个女皇帝，泰莫利亚复国了，也是个女王，群岛那边也是女王，现在要去的陶森特也是女爵，盖坦寻思这其中是不是有什么关联。

一路奔波，盖坦终于到了陶森特。

美的不像人间。

见惯了威伦臭鱼烂沼，盖坦一时没转变过来，站在原地愣了好几秒。

不知道杰洛特的白鸦园是什么样的。

白鸦园好像很出名，盖坦随意打听了一下就问到了，而且这里的人好像都不怕猎魔人，看见他的猫眼也只是表现出好奇，没有厌恶也没有唾骂。

盖坦开始喜欢这个地方了。

没耗多久，盖坦到了远超他想象的豪华白鸦园，见到了杰洛特，也见到了他所说的动物园。

宗师狼、宗师猫、宗师熊、宗师狮鹫、宗师飞狮、极品狼、极品猫、极品熊、极品狮鹫、极品蛇，还有数不清的注魔银剑与钢剑。

盖坦的内心在颤抖。

尤其是一想到自己的破烂藏身地，还不如门口那匹马住的地方好。

像是看出了他的想法，杰洛特递给他一封保存完好的信，还给了他一把剑，是泰葛。

杰洛特说有二百六十三克朗，给了小女孩的阿姨四十克朗当抚养费，剩下的就当作他的房费，说完，引着盖坦进了一间客房，说这是他的屋子。

二百多克朗住这样的屋子……就是这里天天闹女瘟妖都不知道跌到这样的价格，盖坦想知道他需要干什么，杰洛特说，陪我打昆特。

“昆特？”

盖坦下意识重复了一遍。

“不会吗？”

“开玩笑！我的史凯利杰牌组无敌！不过，别的呢？我只需要陪你打昆特？”

杰洛特点头，正想说点什么，隔壁客房推门走出一人，猫瞳，U型秃，厚厚的双眼皮，也是猎魔人。

“又来一个猎魔人，噢，这是只猫咪，狼仔，你是想集齐所有的猎魔人吗？难道我们不能满足你吗”

旁边的两间房也走出来俩人，显然都是猎魔人。两只狼，一只熊。

“兰伯特，闭嘴”

“今天真热闹，你好，我是雷索，蛇派猎魔人”

“艾斯凯尔，狼派猎魔人” “兰伯特，狼派猎魔人”

原来不是熊，嗯，这蛇真宽厚。

“我是盖坦，猫派猎魔人。”

流浪的猫咪自此有了家，还有了朋友。

猫学派历史，来自维基百科：

和其他学派一样，猫学派起源自猎魔人教团，曾经教团秉行高尚的行为方式履行猎魔人的职责，但并没有维持下去，诞生在之后时期的猎魔人对教团光辉的过去所知甚少。

他们一边饱受世人非议，一边目睹教团日益衰败，这些年轻人渴望为猎魔人争取到更好的名声，于是悄悄离开了猎魔人教团。

这些离开教团的年轻猎魔人大约有15到20日，他们是后来猫学派的先驱，虽然猫学派不是这时建立的，但这些人已经开始佩戴猫性吊坠。

出走时这群人试图带走进行猎魔人突变的器材和材料，却被追随来的教团猎魔人索回，这可能导致日后他们不得不寻找新的变异途径。

猫学派的先驱们实在太善于隐匿行踪，还是摆脱了教团的挽留，之后的路线大概是一路向南在斯提嘉城堡定居。

在斯提嘉法师们使用了新的配方进行突变，原本的目的是为了钝化猎魔人的情感，结果非但没有抑制猎魔人的感情，反而增强了它们，一整批的新猎魔人丧失了理性。

这一批猎魔人后来掌控了整个学派，并且继续用这种配方培育猎魔人，缔造出整个残忍的猫学派。

第一批失败的实验品被法师们关进笼子，等待进行实验解剖探索失败的原因。

其中一名半精灵猎魔人吉兹拉斯设法爬出了人堆，将其他兄弟从囚禁中解救，逃出了斯提嘉城堡。

为了躲避斯提嘉城堡的法师，这些猎魔人混入了精灵的队伍，在战争中打击人类换取精灵的帮助。

待到羽翼丰满，这些猎魔人开始寻求向创造者复仇，回到城堡在睡梦中杀死了所有法师，之后猫学派正式在斯提嘉建立，吉兹拉斯带着新开创的学派北上开始新的生活。

猫学派之后过着流动的生活，以名为Dyn Marv的大篷车作为据点四处流浪。

猫学派没有放弃曾经杀人赚钱的习惯，经常被雇为密探和潜行者。猫学派的恶名在王室之间很快变得更加恶劣，事实上猫学派的行为很可能就是整个社会鄙视猎魔人的起因。

最终一支军队出现在猫学派猎魔人的土地上，鏖战三天，所有反抗的猎魔人被杀死。幸存的猫学派猎魔人仍然在世界各地流浪，满胸苦涩，心怀复仇。而他们流动的居所大篷车也被废弃。


End file.
